Abigail
Abigail Marshal, labeled The Naive Daydreamer, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She was a contestant in Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. She was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. She has competed in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Abigail is a competitor in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak. AbigailSquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg HeroicHamsters.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Abigail comes from a small town and a normal, average family. Abigail has trouble paying attention and focusing due to her excessive refusal to stay in reality. She loves imagination and applying it to everything. Sometimes she zones out in classes so much that she even misses the bell and daydreams through the next class. In her mind, everyone has a quest and everyone has their duty. Her ideal world can be seen in her diary that she NEVER shows anyone. Abigail's siblings are both honor roll students who worry about her absentminded behavior. Abigail doesn't believe she's wasting time. Every time she is asked to pay attention by one of her teachers "My brain is a library! I'm adding a chapter." The next chapter is usually a detention. Overall, she gets carried away and is very easily caught off-track. She has never applied to sports because she is always that one kid who is picking dandelions. Abigail gets all of her excessive crazies from her grandma, who is just as hectic and imaginative. She signed up on Total Drama because she wanted to make the island a better place through fun. Abigail is very optimistic and enjoys making others happy. This leads to her being easily manipulated. Her parents were fully against her joining the show. That didn't stop her. Not a lot can stop Abigail when she's determined. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Abigail arrived at Wawanakwa, confused and estactic at her surroundings. Later, she was placed on the Rabid Ducks and befriended Owen, Bridgette, Geoff, and especially Noah, though her attempts at being friendly were hedged by him. She attempted to perform stand up comedy in Not Quite Famous, but fled the scene when blackmailed by Heather, who promised to read her diary aloud, just like Gwen's if she didn't submit to her alliance with Beth. Abigail eventually joined by force. Heather's alliance made it strong all the way to If You Can't Take The Heat..., previously, Noah had suspected this alliance's existance. Noah destroyed Abigail's diary, thus, rendering Heather's blackmail useless. With Abigail's freedom, Abigail began to follow Noah. Noah and Abigail's frienship built up as each episode progressed and even make it past the merge. Soon, Alejandro began growing a deep seeded hatred for Noah and Abigail after Noah foiled his plot to eliminate him. In That's Off The Chain, Noah sacrifices his chance at the million by eliminating himself in Abigail's place, cementing their relationship. Abigail manages to reach the final five, after befriending Leshawna, Cody, Zoey, who had been driven to insanity, and Dj. In Camp Castaways, Abigail attacked Alejandro after he taunted her and her friends while blackmailing Zoey, something Abigail could relate to. Will thought Abigail had randomly assaulted Alejandro, and mistakingly voted for her with Alejandro. At the elimination ceremony, Abigail and Alejandro tied for a tiebreaker. Due to Abigail's distractible personality, she lost focus and lost in a game of "Draw" and was eliminated. Later, she cheered for Dj in the finale alongside her boyfriend, Noah. In the TDIDO special, Abigail teamed up with Noah, Izzy, Sierra, and Owen on the Race for the Case. She ended up getting catapulted away from the island with Owen and Noah. The three swam back just in time to be cast into TDADO. Total Drama Action Do-Over Abigail and Noah continued their relationship into TDADO. Noah became very protective of her. They both ended up on the same team, The Killer Grips, where Abigail quickly befriended Tyler and rekindled her friendship with Dj, Bridgette, Izzy, and Owen. Noah becomes jealous of Abigail and Tyler's friendship, thinking Tyler will steal her from him. Later, the two make up, just in time for Abigail's accidental elimination in One Flu Over The Cuckoos. Her elimination causes Noah to revert back to his pessimistic self. Abigail later appears in Total Drama Aftermath as a guest star. She joins the peanut gallery later on. In the finale, she votes for Dawn. In the TDADO special, Abigail becomes an undercover bodyguard for Chris. She proves to be very klutzy and aloof, and in general, a very poor bodyguard. She is quickly fired outside of the Gemmy Awards. Later, she tags along with the rest of the cast and crash on the bus. She stays behind with the bus's remains and gets rescued by Mel. She is later drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Abigail was placed on Team Gloom N Doom with Noah, Heather, Leshawna, Geoff, Dawn, and Scott. Abigail befriended most teammates after Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. After Scott won the challenge in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Abigail began being nice to him. A few challenges later, Noah wanted to remind Abigail of their prosperous relationship, so he steered from the challenge in Loch Where You're Going to be with Abigail. This ultimately ended in their team losing and blaming Noah. They voted him off, only for Abigail to take the drop for him, in his place. Abigail participated in Total Drama Aftermath show's segment of "Love is in the ierra" where Sierra was a bachelorette. Abigail was eliminated in that and interviewed by Leshawna and Cody. Abigail had a happy reunion with Noah in the last aftermath. They both rooted for Scott in Hawaiian Punch. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Abigail arrived on the island with her boyfriend, Noah. They were instantly separated onto different teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. Abigail and Noah vowed to be stable without each other, and this became difficult when Noah was eliminated off the bat in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 2. Abigail stayed loyal and helpful to her team in challenges such as Evil Dread, Saving Private Leechball and Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please?. She remains under the radar for the most part. Abigail befriends Sierra, who is still upset over the loss of B's love when he yells at her in a rage under the blue moon. Abigail and Sierra hang out and work together in Nobody Eggspects Opposition. Abigail becomes a target of Mal's when he first awakens. He tries using her minor disorder to compare to his serious one. Abigail has trouble, since she's naive, but ultimately refuses to work with Mal due to his shadiness and Noah's advice from season's prior. Abigail befriends Robert with Harold in My Dinner With Chef as set up by Leshawna. Abigail helps protect Bridgette from Mal in You Regatta Be Kidding Me, and tries warning the non-believers about Mal. In the end, Heather got to pick who the villain's alliance ousted next, and Abigail was their pick. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Abigail was able to make a phone call to the outside world, and attempted to call the police. In The Final Wreckening, Abigail had the option to attack Jo, and took it. Abigail and Noah cheered for the corresponding winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Abigail has yet to outrank Dj. *Abigail, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants. *Abigail, at some point in the series, has outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Abigail has competed against, she has yet to outrank Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters that Abigail has competed against, she has yet to outrank Colton. Gallery AbigailSquare.jpg AbigailAll.jpg AbigailPromo.jpg Abigail.jpg Abigailsleep.jpg|Abigail's nightwear tdasdo_promo___abigail_by_cogreen20-d70eis9.jpg|Abigail's Total Drama All Stars Do Over promo. Trivia *Abigail was the first contestant confirmed for Total Drama Action Do Over. *Abigail has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and Blame Game *Abigail ties with five people for having made the merge most out of any other contestants. They've made the merge three times in six seasons. **The other four are Harold, Bridgette, Trent and Noah. *Abigail is one of five contestants to disqualify themselves on purpose, or actively quit the game, the others being Brick, Noah, Sierra and Gwen. *Abigail has participated in five seasons. **As have Noah, Heather and Brick. Category:Females Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDADO Contestants Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon Category:CoGreen's Original Characters